The Missing Animals
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: Two new animals arrive at the zoo. After they get there, animals start dissappearing. Was it one of the new animals? Or was it an old animal? Read to find out!
1. The New Animals

_**The Missing Animals**_

**Hey! Hope you like it!**

**Was co-written by Lunatic's Lament. Did this over PM.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1: The New Animals**_

It was a bright, sunny day. The lemurs were dancing, animals chilling, and the penguins going on their early morning patrol. Everything seemed in tip top shape, until Skipper noticed 2 animal crates with holes and fragile stickers pasted on it.

"Rico" Skipper said holding his flipper out. At that Rico spit out a crowbar.

'I wonder...' Skipper thought, as he opened the first crate. Out jumped a wolf.

"Defence positions!" Skipper said, getting into his defence position. His fellow penguins followed.

The black wolf looked around with frantic, angry eyes as the penguins started to sourond him. It started to growl with it's fangs out as Skipper went for the first hit.

Before he could even touch the wolf, and the wolf could dodge a voice piped from the second crate talked, "Shadow are you over there?" the wolf immediently dropped it's gaurd and walked to the crate and whimpered pawing at it.

"Bobby. Someone help me get my buddy out!" the wolf begged, still pawing at the box.

"Rico." Skipper said again. Rico spit out another crowbar.

Skipper gave the wolf a side glance as he popped the crate open and out popped a giant anteater. The wolf barked in happiness as it's big puppy paws were placed on Skipper as it tacked him down. He licked him like a lollipop.

"Ok ok stop STOP!" Skipper yelled. The wolf jumped off and went to the anteater.

"Hey Shadow. Who are your new friends?" the anteater asked.

"Well, I don't know their names, but they did help me get you out, so I gotta give them some thanks. Thank you-er-what are your names?" the wolf asked, facing the penguins.

At that time Private stepped up. 'Ello my names Private, this it Skippah, Rico, and Kowalski." Private said pointing to each of them. The wolf's tail waged at his politeness.

"HI IM SHADOW THIS IS BOBBY, we are transfers from a Mexican zoo in Sinaloa!" Shadow said, hyperly.

"Sorry for her hyperness. She's been that way." Bobby said. "That's just her."

"It's fine." Kowalski said.

"Que? What chu talkin bout? Shadow said playfully.

"Do you work for blow hole?" Skipper said seriously.

"Blowhole? Dolphin, red robotic eye, has a bike thing, lots of lobsters, wants to rule the world blowhole?l" Shadow asked. Skipper nodded. "Nope."

"Good." Skipper said. "So, wanna be friends?" Skipper asked.

"Sure." Bobby answered.

"AWESOME! NEW BUDDIES!" Shadow yelled.

_**Alex is mikeysgirl99 and Lala is Lunatic's Lament.**_

_**Alex: So, Lala, I think this went good. Took a couple of days, but, at least we got the first chapter done!**_

_**Lala: Yeah, I think so, I can't read more. Review or I'll make Julian never hear music ever again.**_

_**Julian: WHAT! NO MUSIC SHE'S A MAD WOMAN MAD, DANCE GODS HELP ME!**_

_**Alex: Julian, I'll tell them not to help you and make you stop dancing. So, BE WARNED! **_

_**Shadow: I LIKE PIE!**_

_**Bobby: Thanks for reading the story and please review! Thanks! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**_

_**All: Bye Bye for now!**_

_**Lala: AGREED, dang now I want pie. PIE PARTY FOR EVERYONE EXEPTION JULIAN THE SUPER KING DECLARES IT**_

_**Julian: but I'm king**_

_**Lala: yeah but I'm super king and Alex is the supa other king/queen**_


	2. The First Disappearance

_**Chapter Two: The First Disappearance**_

**Here's the next chapter! For those who want more, here you go!**

Later that day shadow and Bobby were put back into their crates so Alice can take them out. The penguins were having a conversation about the newcomers.

"I'm so glad they don't work for Blowhole." Private said.

"Me too." Kowalski said.

"Hold up boys we don't know that" Skipper said in a hush hush tone.

"But Skippah" Private started.

"No Private you never know. They could be spies in costume." and with that Skipper hopped down to their domain.

"You know, statistacly, Skipper might be right." Kowalski said.

"Really? How?" Prive asked.

"You know, for once... I don't know." Kowalski.

"Wha war wa reyring" (what are you saying) Rico said. "Yeah, your right Rico, Skipper is just paranoid." Kowalski said most likley talking to himself then everyone else.

Luckily Marlene stopped by.

"Hey guys! Have you guys heard?" Marlene asked.

"Heard what Marlene?" Kowalski asked.

"About the disappearance of Joey." Marlene said.

At that Time Skipper makes his odd appearances out of no where and said "When was he last seen?"

"Ummm Mort saw him this morning" Marlene said.

And at that Skipper and the penguins were gone from sight toward the lemurs habitat.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yeppers! I last say Joey-Joe this morning by the cameleon habitat! Why ya askin'?" Mort explained/asked.

"He went missing. You are the last one that saw him." Skipper explained.

"Really woooowww." Mort said swinging back and forth.

"Let's go boys sad eyes is out of info."Skipper said.

"Okay Skippah." Private said. The left the habitat and went back to theirs.

"Hey," Kowalski said. "You know how Mort said that he last saw Joey near the cameleon habitat?"

"Lets go boys" Skipper comanded.

And off the went to... THE CAMELEON HABITAT!

"Have you guys seen Joey?" Skipper asked. The chameleons tilted their head then shook it.

"Darn were too late boys serch for clues." Skipper said and slid off.

"SKIPPAH SKIPPAH!" Private yelled excitedly.

"What'd you find Private?" Kowalski said.

"I found a butterscotch lolli." he said with a smile.

"Rico" Skipper said disappointed. SLAP

"OW! That hurt Rico!" Private yelled.

"Guys!" Kowalski called.

"Meh." Rico said then shrugged and turned his attention to Kowalski.

"What in gods name did you find Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"I found a peice of marsupial hair fragments and footprints leading no where." Kowalski said.

"Anything else smarty pants?" Skipper asked.

"And a peanut." Kowalski said.

"Uh Skippah, I have to go. I promised Shadow I'll show her around then get snowcones." Private said backing away slowly.

"PRIVATE, your right Shadow and Bobby could of done this." Skipper said.

Private gave him a confused look and said "But Skipper I ne-"

"Go Private keep an eye on them as our spy" Skipper said before kicking him out of the enclosure.

_**Alex: Well, there's another chapter! Written by me and my friendie, Lala!**_

_**Private: I can't believe Skippah would think that-**_

_**Alex: PRIVATE!**_

_**Private: What?**_

_**Alex: Don't talk. You might give the next chapter to the readers!**_

_**Lala: (dresses all fancy like.) hmmm I agree bad Private (smack)**_

_**Private: Oww**_

_**Lala: (eats strawberry shortcake) DANG THIS STUFF IS GOOD! YOU WANT ONE. DANG THESE GOOD**_

_**Private: sure**_

_**Shadow: I WANT ONE**_

_**Bobby: Review please I don't think I can stand days with them like this**_


	3. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
